


Prompt Avengers (comics)

by InfernalMushu



Category: Avengers (Comic)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalMushu/pseuds/InfernalMushu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Histoires courtes issues de la communauté Marathon Prompts : "- You are someone's reason to masturbate and there is nothing you can do about it. Quelqu'un se masturbe sûrement en pensant à toi et tu n'y peut rien." ... et bien d'autres encore dans le futur !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Avertissement

Bonjour !

Les chapitres qui vont suivre sont des prompts, un par chapitre, assez courts, faits dans la communauté de marathon prompts (lien dans mon profil), ils ne sont pas rangés par ordre chronologique d'écriture, et n'ont aucun lien entre eux. Ce sont simplement des petites histoires en vrac.  
Un prompt est un écrit qui a pour base une phrase ou un thème lancé par une tierce personne. Ici, les prompts lancés sont entre guillemets "… ", il y a indiqué juste à côté le nom des personnes les ayant lancés.

Il y a également indiqué le rating du prompt, ainsi que d'autres indications si le thème peut choquer les mœurs (viol, zoophilie, nécrophilie, je ne pense pas tomber dans ce genre d'écrits mais il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir), merci de ne pas lire si vous pensez que cela peut vous choquer.

Note importante : la plupart (et même la quasi intégralité) de ces prompts sont portés sur le yaoi/slash, c'est à dire qu'il y a des relations sexuelles masculines. Vous êtes prévenus, maintenant à vous de choisir si vous voulez continuer à lire.

Sur ce ! Bonne lecture ;)


	2. Fandom, ôh fandom ennemi !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : "- You are someone's reason to masturbate and there is nothing you can do about it. (Quelqu'un se masturbe sûrement en pensant à toi et tu n'y peut rien" lancé par Calliopel  
> Fandom : Avengers (comics) (apparition brève des Young Avengers)  
> Rating : PG-13  
> Titre : Fandom, ôh fandom ennemi !  
> 2 mots : Cap' découvre que la vie peut encore lui réserver des surprises.

Fandom, ôh fandom ennemi !

 

Tout était calme cet après-midi-là dans le nouveau manoir des Avengers. Principalement parce que les principaux fauteurs de troubles ("C'est pas vrai ! On met l'ambiance c'est tout !" s'était écrié Tommy) étaient en train de s'entraîner sous la direction d'Iron Man et de Mrs Marvel.

Captain America se croyait seul dans le salon, jusqu'à ce que le clic fanatique des touches d'un ordinateur portable lui fasse lever les yeux au plafond. Peter Parker était glué en tailleur la tête en bas, le portable collé à ses genoux, et un air concentré était plaqué sur son visage.

– Que fais-tu Spider Man ? demanda Captain America.  
– Je surveille les dernières nouveautés sur notre compte.  
– Comment ça ? La presse cherche encore à dénicher des scandales ?

Peter décrocha son regard de l'écran pour regarder l'autre Avengers, puis il descendit se poser en douceur sur le canapé juste en dessous de lui.

– Non, je parle des fans, continua-t-il, tu sais les sites de fanfictions, les fanarts, toutes ces conneries du même genre ?

Captain America haussa un sourcil curieux.

– Ahaaa ! s'écria Peter. Viens voir ça va être drôle, Iron Man a trouvé ça particulièrement hilarant, mais je pense que c'est parce que c'est un des chouchous des fans.

Peter passa ensuite le quart d'heure suivant à lui expliquer le principe, et plus il en apprenait, plus les sourcils de Steve Rogers grimpaient vers la naissance de ses cheveux.

– Et tu vois par exemple dans cette fanfiction là, les personnages principaux sont toi et Iron Man, elle est plutôt bien écrite et réaliste comparé à certaines autres.  
– Mais comment des gens peuvent prendre plaisir à écrire ou dessiner des relations sexuelles – entre hommes ! – à propos de gens qu'ils ne connaissent même pas !

Peter regrettait à ce moment-là de ne pas avoir amené avec lui son appareil photo, car immortaliser la tête du fier Captain America au moment de sa découverte d'une des plus grandes réalités de la vie de Super-Héros : ta sexualité ne t'appartient plus.

Ce fut le moment que choisirent les adolescents pour rentrer de leur séance d'entraînement, fatigués et plein de poussière, mais avec un sourire joyeux sur le visage. Visiblement Mrs Marvel les avait bien fais courir.

– Il va falloir que tu t'y habitues Cap', continua Peter en se fichant que les nouveaux arrivants puissent l'entendre, on est à New-York, on est des Super-Héros, tu es la raison pour laquelle quelqu'un est en train de se masturber en ce moment même et tu n'y peux absolument rien !

Dans la cuisine il entendit quelqu'un s'étouffer en buvant, recracher, et tousser ses poumons hors de sa cage thoracique, puis six tête d'adolescents apparurent au seuil de la porte, bien vite suivis par Tony Stark qui était toujours en armure et Mrs Marvel.

Steve quant à lui semblait être figé dans son monde écroulé par la dure réalité de la vie.

– Eh attend voir, continua Peter, celle-là a été écrite par deux auteurs "Asguard-Will" et "Teddy-bear-in-love". C'est quoi ces noms débiles ?

Un long silence gêné s'installa dans la pièce avant que Peter ne relève la tête vers les faces cramoisies de Wiccan et Hulkling, qui semblaient s'être pris d'une grande passion pour la contemplation du mur.

– QUOI ?! S'écria Iron Man qui était parfaitement au courant de la mode gay qui circulait sur internet.

Le cri fit redescendre Captain America sur Terre.

– C'est vous qui avez écrit des histoires de relation sexuelles entre moi et Cap' ?!  
– Euuuh, tenta de répondre Billy, c’est-à-dire qu'en fait, on est pas les seuls et puis…

Tony rabaissa le masque de son armure sur son visage et enclencha ses réacteurs, Steve tendit ses muscles et attrapa son bouclier.

– Je serais vous je commencerais à courir, _vite_.

Sans réfléchir plus Billy et Teddy s'engouffrèrent par la fenêtre ouverte, les deux adultes à leurs trousses.

– Attendez ! s'écria Peter. Les tuez pas ! L'histoire est pas encore finie et je veux savoir la suite !  
– Je crois qu'y en a qui ont pas encore fini de s'entraîner à ce rythme, fit Mrs Marvel en éclatant de rire.

 

Fin


End file.
